Partners
by TheKidWithNoLife
Summary: Myka and H.G are getting along nicely, especially when Myka and Pete's relationship is damaged. Myka and Helena become close when on an artefact run in Las Vegas with the help of Leena and Claudia. Please leave reviews of what you think and if you have any suggestions for what you want to happen next I will also take that into account. Also comment any mistakes. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

"Tough day?" Helena said, sitting down beside Myka at the bar. It was late at night, and the bar was almost full. The live music had finished about several hours before and now karaoke was set up. Every few minutes a tipsy person would drag one of their friends up onto the small stage to sing some corny song. Soon it would change so that a completely plastered person would drag their equally plastered friends' onto the stage to sing a serious song off-key.

"Pete was an ass." Myka said before taking a shot and tapping the bar for the cute bartend to fill it back up.

"Pete's always an ass." Helena responded with a nod to the bartend for her to also have a shot. "Is that why you're here? He won't come in since he's afraid of falling off the chariot."

"What?" Myka began to laugh hysterically. "Falling off the chariot? When were you born, 500 BC?"

"Not far off," Helena raised an eyebrow. "1866."

"God, you're old!" Myka continued laughing. "For someone so hot you'd think you'd be younger."

"Oh, I'm suddenly hot?" Helena blushed.

"And old. Don't forget old." Myka tapped her nose.

"Well, Myka, you sure do know how to get a girl's catalytic converter going."

"Catalytic converter? God, where are you from, 2100?"

"Jeez," Helena chuckled. "I assume I got another idiom wrong, then."

"Wagons and motors," Myka downed another shot. Helena decided against hers and pushed it back toward the bartend but still pulled out some money and slide that across as well. "Wait, wait, wait."

Myka took the shot Helena just slide across the bar and threw her head back, consuming it entirely in one go.

"Impressive," Helena wrapped an arm around Myka's. "I'm driving you home."

"Can you even drive?" Myka tried to ask but slurred it to the point of not being auditable so she had to repeat herself, and again.

"Can you carry your liquor, or are you going to throw up in the car?" Helena responded.

"It's hold."

"What's hold?"

"You meant to say, 'can you hold your liquor.' You need to get with the times, Grandma."

"If you call me Grandma again I'll have Pete come and pick you up." Helena half threatened.

"No!" Myka moaned. "He's being an ass."

"What'd he do, Mykes?"

"Pffft," Myka shrugged. "I don't remember, but sober me was really cheesed off at him."

"Cheesed off?"

"Pissed off." Myka threw the emtpy shot back again, hoping to get another drop or two but nothing came out. She had already drunk everything. "He pissed me off."

"Aw, Mykes." Helena wrapped her arms around Myka for a brief hug but Myka threw her clumsy drunken hands around Helena and refused to release her.

"You're so comfy!" Myka laughed, giving an extra squeeze. "And you smell so nice. So familiar."

"It's probably familiar because I see you every day, Mykes." Helena laughed.

"No, no-" Myka leaned somehow closer and took a loud sniff. "It's books! You smell like books!"

"Is that another one of your compliments?" Helena raised an eyebrow. "You need to work on them."

"Okay," Myka finally released Helena from her grasp. "You're so beautiful."

"And you're so cut off." Helena caught the attention of the bartender and ran a finger across her neck, signalling that he was no longer allowed to give Myka another drink for the rest of the night. He nodded in response before turning away to serve other customers.

"No!" Myka groaned. "You said to work on my compliments, so I did!"

"I'm driving you home." Helena said as she felt the novelty fading.

"No! One song."

"Eh?"

"Karaoke." Myka begged. "One song."

Helena sat back down as Myka half-ran-half-stumbled onto the stage and 'quietly' shouted a song Helena didn't recognise. The second the instrumental began Myka began to half-stammer-half-shout that lyrics to the point where most people had no idea what song, or even genre, she was singing. Although there were a few several drunks listening who began to sing as equally bad in the same sort of fashion for four minutes until the song ended.

"You're the best, Helena." Myka said whilst stroking Helena's arm while Helena tried to put her in the car.

"No, you're the best." Helena played along while she fiddled with Myka's seatbelt.


	2. Chapter 2

Helena put Myka to sleep when they got back to Leena's. Everyone else was asleep apart from Pete, Myka's ferret that was named after Pete, her partner. Helena fed Pete (the ferret) and left a glass of water on Myka's bedside table before leaving for her own room.

"It's like midnight, H.G." Pete said in a groggy voice.

"I woke you." Helena said dumbly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"And why are you in Myka's room?" Pete asked cautiously. Pete (the human) didn't trust Helena. It seems like Myka was the only one who truly trusted Helena.

"Just go back to bed, Pete." Helena said.

"What did she say about me?" Pete asked promptly, leaning against the wall. "She probably called me an ass. She did, didn't she?"

"I'm sorry we woke you, Pete."

"Maybe I should just check on her. Make sure she's-"

"Still breathing?" Helena said, suddenly angered. "I'm not the bad guy, Pete. Screw you, you are an ass."

"Wait, no," Pete's rolled his eyes. "Come on, I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Gosh, calm down. What are you, on your p-"

"Why are you such an ass lately? You used to be sweet."

"I'm-" Pete shut his eyes for a moment, obviously exhausted. "I'm just getting tired. Give me a break, okay?"

"Go to bed, Pete." Helena repeated again.

"Just-" Pete rubbed his eyes. "-just keep an eye on her. Okay? Just make sure Myka's okay. I don't care if you have to sleep next to her, just make sure she doesn't choke on her own vomit."

"Wow, that almost sounded caring." Helena bit her lip. "Fine. Go back to bed. I'll make sure she's okay."

"Wait, H.G-"

"Helena, my name is Helena."

" _Helena,_ was she drinking because of me?"

"Get some rest, Pete. We'll talk tomorrow."

Pete, although slightly annoyed, returned to his room. Helena took a deep breath before returning into Myka's room. She was still in the exact position that Helena had left her in. There was no need for me to babysit Myka, Helena thought.

Obediently though, she pulled the cover open so that she could get into the bed. She pulled the covers over her so that she was comfortable before falling asleep quickly. There was something comforting about falling asleep next to Myka. Something that made her feel completely safe and allowed her to fall asleep in seconds rather than how she would normally fall asleep which consisted of staying up half the night reading to feed the insomnia. 

"Hey," Helena opened her eyes when she heard it. "Hey, Helena, hey."

"What?" Helena groaned back, upset that she was awoken. This was the first time since she was bronzed that she had slept through the night so peacefully. She would give anything to lie back down and fall asleep with Myka again. Instead, here was Claudia, at the foot of Myka's bed.

"Breakfast." Claudia whispered, careful not to wake Myka. However, it had made her stir. Myka moaned quietly before rolling over to face Helena, still unconscious, and wrapping an arm around her.

"Um." Claudia said uncomfortably when she saw Myka nuzzle her head into Helena. "Did you two-"

"No! Er, no." Helena said uncomfortably, knowing what Claudia was edging at. "Pete told me to stay in here with her so she didn't-"

"Choke on her own vomit, yeah. He said that was why but I assumed it was just his ploy for the two of you to sleep together."

"Why would he- oh."

"Are you wearing trousers?"

"Yes I am wearing trousers!" Helena said sharply before feeling unsure. She quickly raised the covers to make sure before nodding fiercly.

"Come down to breakfast, then." Claudia said. Helena didn't want to, but she felt like she had to. She lifted and moved Myka's arm away before climbing groggily out of bed, fully-clothed from the night before. She looked back at Myka as she left the room. She was somehow the most-beautiful woman Helena had ever seen even with drool on her pillow and cheek.

Helena followed Claudia into the dining room in Leena's B&B and sat down at the dining table sheepishly, feeling embarrassed and as if she had just done the walk of shame without the sex- especially as she was wearing the same clothes as the night before.

"Coffee?" Leena asked.

"God yes." Helena said with slightly too much enthusiasm as Pete's head rose as well as one of his eyebrows.

"Did you say that last night as well?" Pete asked.

"Pete!" Leena took Artie's newspaper that he had been using to ignore everyone with and gave Pete a swift hit on the back of his head with it.

"What was that for?" Pete asked.

"Please tell me that was rhetorical or so help me-" Claudia joined in on ganging up on Pete. It was obvious that Helena and Myka weren't just the only people who felt that Pete had changed and become more annoying, arrogant and childish.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you ladies stop hating on me, please?" Pete asked. Leena had growled slightly at Pete before giving Artie back his newspaper.

"Will you stop being an ass?" Everyone turned to see that Myka was now standing in the doorway, watching everyone help themselves to food without her.

"Are you okay, Myka?" Artie asked, not taking his eyes off of his paper for a moment. If he had looked at Myka, he would have seen that she looked like an absolute wreck. Her make-up was smudged as if she had cried at some point during the night. Her clothes were crinkled and her jacket was only on one shoulder and the other shoulder was visible. Her hair, that she had tied back the night before, had come undone and was now a wild birds' nest upon her head. Although she had managed to wipe away the drool.

"You look rough, Mykes." Pete said with an ounce of sympathy.

"Shut up." Myka, Helena, Leena and Claudia all said in unison. Pete threw his hands up in the air, muttered something about this being unfair, before slumping over his bowl of cereal.

"If I send any of you on an artefact run with Pete, would you just murder him?" Artie said with very little interest.

"Probably."

"Great…" Artie finally put down his newspaper and looked at Myka. "Oh, Myka-"

"Don't." Claudia whispered a warning to Artie. Artie thought for a moment before agreeing that he shouldn't say anything as he would probably just make matters worse.

"So this artefact run?" Myka changed the subject.

"Right," Artie looked away from Myka. "Las Vegas,"

"Vegas?" Pete re-entered the conversation.

"Pete, you're grounded." Artie said. He pulled out two folders and handed one to Claudia and one to Myka.

"Can't I go for an artefact run?" Pete asked.

"No, they'll probably murder you." Artie said with a small smile. Pete hadn't just been getting on the girls' nerves lately.

"No!" Pete groaned.

"Can I go for an artefact run?" Helena asked, not wanting to be left with Pete to help him with the inventory that Artie was probably going to make him do.

"You're going, yes. I just didn't print off enough files for three." Artie explained. "Get moving, the plane leaves in a few hours. I'll book another seat for you."

Artie finished the pack of cookies that Leena had left in front of him before waddling away to get back to the warehouse. Pete finished his cereal before grabbing a pancake for the ride with Artie.

"Don't have too much fun in Vegas, girls." Leena said with a smile.

"My first outing in weeks, how exciting!" Helena said with glee.

"You better go and pack." Leena advised. Helena stood up and left, only taking an apple with her.

"You might want to shower, Mykes." Leena said. "You look rough."

"Thanks." Myka nodded awkwardly, taking an orange from the fruit bowl, and left the room.

"Aren't you going to go get ready?" Leena asked Claudia.

"In a minute." Claudia took a sip of her apple juice. "What do you think of Myka and H.G?"

"Myka's a good agent and H.G-"

"No, I mean," Claudia thought for a moment. "Like, do you think they're into each other?"

"Myka and H.G? No way, no-" Leena thought for a moment and her voice faded. She turned her back on Claudia and poured away Helena's coffee that she had poured but not yet given to her.

"Leena?"

"Go pack, Claud," Leena pushed.

"Two deaths at a strip club." Claudia said, reading out from the case-file that Artie had handed to her.

"A strip club in Vegas? Don't tell Pete because he'll spend the next week crying." Leena joked but then realised she was probably correct. "Oh God, he's going to spend the next week using my shoulder to cry on."

"Come with us, I'm sure Artie won't mind." Claudia said. Claudia would like Leena to join them, but it was mostly because she was sure that if Leena didn't come, Claudia would spend the entire time third wheeling Myka and Helena.

"I don't get holidays off, Claud."

"It's not a holiday, you'll be helping us."

"I'm not a field agent, either."

"Come on, Leena!" Claudia begged. "Pack a bag, I'll call Artie."

"No, Claud!-" Leena called and Claudia ran out of the room in pursuit of Artie.


	4. Chapter 4

Artie had, although stubbornly, allowed Leena the chance to go the Vegas with the other girls. The four of them packed everything they needed and set off. Pete looked longingly after them, wanting nothing more than to spend his time in Vegas having fun rather than staying with Artie.

"Agent Jinx is coming back later today," Artie said. "Just play with him."

"I thought Jinxy wasn't coming back for a few more days?" Pete asked.

"No. Today." Artie said. Pete muttered something under his breath but he was still pleased that there was going to be another guy around that wasn't Artie. So far Agent Jinx was the only person in the Warehouse that Pete hadn't annoyed yet.

"Bye girls." Pete whispered to himself as he waved them off while Leena drove away.

"Are you going to send me and Jinxy somewhere as well?" Pete asked hopefully. "Maybe somewhere more fun than Vegas."

"Denver."

"No!" Pete slouched. "Why can't you send us somewhere like the Caribbean, or Hawaii?"

"Pete," Artie sighed, looking up at Pete's sad, puppy-like face. "I'm not a travel agent. You're driving to Denver tonight with Agent Jinx."

Pete groaned before walking away out of the office and into the vast warehouse. Pete continued walking for what seemed like ages, half-making sure that everything was fine and half-angry at himself for missing the opportunity to go back to Vegas.

The girls on the other hand were having more fun. Myka had sat in the back of the car wrapped in a blanket with large sunglasses on, hardly speaking. Leena and Claudia were constantly chatting and laughing, much to the hungover Myka's dismay. Helena just sat beside Myka, contemplating whether or not it was worth trying to sleep. If she faked sleeping, she could easily lean on Myka without any embarrassment and then fall asleep naturally. Then again, every now and then Claudia would look back at the both of them or Leena would look in the rear view mirror at them. She could feel them judging her.

They got on the plane with no problems but as Artie booked it in two sittings, their seats were in different places. Leena and Claudia ended up sitting about six rows in front of Myka and Helena.

"How long is the flight?" Myka asked, still hungover.

"About five hours." Helena responded. Myka responded with a groan before repositioning herself so that she could fall asleep. In doing this, she linked her arm with Helena and nuzzled her head into Helena's neck. Helena bit her lip before tilting her head so that it was leaning against Myka's. Both of them closed their eyes and relaxed.

"Your heart is beating really fast." Myka said after a few minutes.

"Oh," Helena muttered. She hadn't realised that it had been beating so hard that Myka could feel it, and thinking about it only made her more nervous and made it beat even faster. "Planes give me anxiety."

"Okay," Myka said, ignoring the lie. "Just relax, I've got you."

Myka snuggled in closer and breathed in Helena's scent that reminded her of books and safety.

Helena didn't sleep although she did feel completely relaxed with the fact that Myka had instantly began snoring on her shoulder. Helena was perfectly content with sitting still for hours until Claudia got her attention.

"Comfortable?" Claudia asked.

"What's up?" Helena asked, suddenly aware of how close they were.

"Nothing, I was just going to the bathroom." Claudia shrugged. "You two are cute."

"Thanks?" Helena said uncomfortably. Claudia shrugged again before leaving for the bathroom.

Helena spent the rest of the flight sitting uncomfortably and stiff, fully conscious that Claudia was getting suspicious and that she had most-likely already shared her thoughts with Leena. Leena would then just make matters worse because she would be able to sense that there was some kind of chemistry between the two of them.

All these thoughts filled her head and occupied her all the way until they arrived at the casino reception where they would be staying until they had retrieved whatever the artefact was. Which was most-likely going to take a while as Artie had given them very little to go on.


	5. Chapter 5

"Artie-" Claudia said with a deep sigh into the Farnsworth. "You only booked two rooms."

"I'm busy, Claudia." Artie said in his usual frantic tone. "Pete went for a walk in the warehouse-"

"And now it's world war three." Claudia finished his sentence. Artie gave an brief smile.

"Agent Jinx will be back in less than an hour so I'll get him to deal with Pete." Artie said. "I'll see what I can do but you'll all have to manage for tonight."

"Okay, thanks." Claudia said as she was about to turn the Farnsworth off before stopping. "Tell Steve- tell him I said hi. Or better yet, get him to call me."

"Trouble?" Artie asked.

"We had a small fight before he went on holiday." Claudia sighed. "It wasn't even about anything really. It was over nothing, but that was two weeks ago and he's still dodging my calls, Artie."

"Claudia-" There was a loud crash over the Farnsworth followed by a brief shout for help by Pete and Artie growling quietly. "I have to go! I'll talk to Agent Jinx."

And Artie hung up. The four women stood in one of the casino hotel bedrooms. Both the rooms were simple and inexpensive compared to the others. They had a mini fridge, a wardrobe, a desk, a bathroom and a queen sized bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leena asked Claudia.

"No," Claudia shrugged. "It's fine, I'll call him tonight."

"How are we sleeping tonight?" Myka asked.

"I don't care- I'm shattered." Helena responded.

It was only three in the afternoon by now but everyone was exhausted.

"Look, let's just split up and scout out the place." Myka said as she took the bottle of water out of the mini fridge. There was only the one bottle of water, the rest of the mini fridge seemed to be purely alcoholic.

"I'm not an agent." Leena reminded them.

"Come with me, I'm the senior agent." Myka said, trying to sound impressive until Helena cleared her throat.

"Technically, I'm the senior agent." Helena reminded them with her smug smile. Myka raised her eyebrow before chugging half the bottle of water.

"I'll take Claudia." Helena finally said after a minor staring contest. Myka smiled, proud in thinking she won that, before walking out of the room followed by Leena.

"Why'd you want me, H.G?" Claudia asked.

"Helena. I have a name and it is Helena. It is not H.G." Helena responded fiercely. So far only Myka was calling her her real name, and that infuriated her beyond words that no one respected her enough to use her name without having to be told.

"Why'd you want me, Helena?" Claudia said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I think you think something and I don't want someone to also think it."

"What you're saying is that I think you have a crush on Myka and you don't want Myka to know it." Claudia grinned.

"Wait, shush." Helena poked her head out of the hotel room, making sure that Myka was nowhere near. "I would highly appreciate it if you didn't say anything to her."

"So you do!" Claudia jumped up and down as if she was an overexcited child who just found out some juicy gossip. "I knew it! Leena's getting a read on Myka as we speak-"

"She- what?" Helena's jaw dropped. Helena took one final look at Claudia before running out of the room as quickly as she could. Claudia followed her several feet behind, anxious to watch what was going to happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

Helena ran through the halls of the large casino-hotel for several minutes trying to find Myka or Leena. Claudia was about ten yards behind Helena the entire time. Everything looked the same. Every door, every carpet, every wall. They might as well have been running down the exact same hallway the entire time and they never would have known the difference.

"Where are they?" Helena breathed desperately.

"We've been running for five minutes-" Claudia said, barely breaking a sweat. "Are you tired already?"

"It's been a long day, I'm tired," Helena retorted.

"Excuses excuses…" Claudia tried to lighten the mood. "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Helena said but she already knew. "I can't- can I?"

"Why can't you?" Claudia asked.

"Because I work with her."

"Well it's not like they can just transfer you to another Warehouse. Look, several agents get together. They don't make you die alone when you join the warehouse. You can have relationships."

"What if she doesn't like me like that?"

"Have you met you?" Claudia laughed slightly. "You're literally her dream partner."

"But what if she doesn't want a girlfriend?"

"You're going to kick yourself if you don't go for it, Helena."

"Helena?" Helena's mouth dropped open. "That's my name! You said my name!"

"You weren't going be H.G forever, Helena." Claudia punched her arm in a friendly way.

"Finally part of the team, then." Helena said happily, finally feeling accepted.

The two of them stood in the middle of a hallway, three floors lower than they were a few minutes ago. The halls were empty as everyone was downstairs playing in the casino. The strip club where the two deaths happened was across the street. The hotel was one of the largest in Vegas, and they could be anywhere.

"Call her, Helena." Claudia pushed in a friendly way.

"I don't want to call them on the Farnsworth, I don't want to look at them when I talk." Helena said. "Do you have one of those portable phones that I could borrow?"

"Here." Claudia pulled out her mobile and handed it to Helena before changing her mind. Claudia took her phone back and began to navigate through it before giving it back to Helena, this time she was already calling Myka.

"What's up, Claud?" Myka answered.

"It's- it's Helena." Helena responded. "Nothing's wrong, we were just wondering where you guys went?"

"We're just downstairs in the casino." Myka replied. "Nothing out of the ordinary. We were just talking to one of the workers who was around when those men died at the strip club."

"Is the gentlemen's club closed?" Helena asked.

"It opens at nine tonight. First time it's going to be opened since the last death." Myka said. "Are you coming downstairs?"

"Downstairs with you guys?" Helena repeated while Claudia gave the thumbs up. "We'll be two minutes."

Myka hung up and Helena returned Claudia's phone.

Helena and Claudia made their way through the hallways again, this time Claudia was leading them. It took them almost fifteen minutes to find an elevator and then it took another ten minutes to find Myka and Leena. Claudia used this time to question Helena in great detail. Helena, in response, spent most of her time trying to change the subject or avoid giving a clear response.

"What took you two so long?" Leena asked.

"We got lost." Claudia responded. "Everything looks the same… it just took ages to find an elevator."

"We'll we've interviewed a few of the workers." Leena explained.

"Leena did a great job." Myka proudly put her arm around Leena.

"Are we going to the gentlemen's club tonight?" Helena asked. "Would it be weird if four women went?"

"I want to go to the strip club." Myka smiled and Helena looked up in hope. "That'll really piss of Pete."

Helena's stomach dropped. She bit her lip so that she stopped herself from going "Oh." Helena could feel Leena and Claudia's eyes dart back and forth from Myka to Helena.

"So we've got a few hours to waste then." Leena changed the subject. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Sleep." Helena said quickly. She was still exhausted from the flight since she was the only one of them who hadn't slept.

"Well I've got to call Steve so you should probably go in the other room." Claudia said.

"Do you want to share a room with me? We can talk… if you want." Leena said to Claudia with a wink that only Myka couldn't see.

"I guess that means we're sharing a room." Myka said, linking her arm in Helena's. "I'm not really tired but I guess it'll be a long night. Might as well try have a nap."

"Right. Let's go." Claudia led the way. Helena caught Claudia's eye when she had realised that Claudia had known the path from the hotel room to the casino and had earlier led Helena through all of the turning hallways with the intention to make Helena while they were 'lost'.


	7. Chapter 7

Claudia and Leena had the room next door to Myka and Helena. The rooms were almost identical. It shouldn't have mattered who took what room, but Helena was glad she was put with Myka. Helena didn't think she could've taken anymore of Claudia's questions or Leena's stares.

Helena collapsed onto one side of the queen-sized bed still fully dressed minus the shoes. They had moved all of their luggage that they had earlier abandoned in the other room but now it just waited by the inside of the door along with their shoes. Helena wiggled under the large duvet cover but lay on her back, watching to see what Myka was going to do.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that last night." Myka said, not even facing Helena. Instead she was now just sat by the door riffling through her bag in search of something. "Pete's changed, you know?"

"He used to be really nice." Helena stated simply. "What happened?"

"I don't know. He might've just got whammied one too many times." Myka took a deep breath and sighed. "Or it might be because I told him that we would never be a thing."

"A thing?"

"I told Pete that we would never date." Myka explained. "I do love him- just not in the way he wanted. I love him platonically. You know? Like a best-friend, or a brother."

"I assume Pete didn't like being likened to a brother."

"He's just lonely, he'll find someone else and get over it." Myka said coldly.

"What happened to that vet he liked?"

"Kelly?" Myka shrugged and continued whilst pulling off her shoes and jacket and throwing them aside. "Pete said that she didn't want to know about the Warehouse or have this sort of life so she left Univille."

"So you and Pete-"

"-are never going to happen." Myka interrupted. Helena pulled the duvet up, pretending to try make herself more comfortable but in reality she was just trying to hide her smile from Myka.

"Shuffle up, Wells." Myka said as she lifted her side of the duvet and crawled inside. "Very comfy."

"So what's the plan?" Helena rolled onto her side so that she was now facing Myka. Myka did the same so that the two of them were face to face, within inches of each other. The two of them were looking into each others eyes.

"What do you mean?" Myka said slowly.

"You don't have to die alone. You can have relationships." Helena said, remembering what Claudia had said to her earlier.

"Well it's not like I'm going to meet anyone in Univille." Myka said, moving back slightly so that their faces weren't as close.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, Mykes." Helena said after a moment of painful silence.

"I don't want to be alone, Helena." Myka said quickly. "Our options are limited though. It would've been so simple if I could've just liked Pete but-"

"But what, Mykes?" Helena said when Myka paused for a breath.

"But I don't like guys." Myka rolled away so that the two of them were no longer facing each other. Helena stared at the back of her head for a while, unsure of what to say, or if she should say anything at all. In the end, Helena decided to gently put her hand on Myka's shoulder.

"I'll get it if you want to share a room with Claud or Leena." Myka stammered.

"Hey, hey," Helena pulled gently on Myka's arm, she took the hint and rolled over. The two women were once again face to face, although this time she had rolled with an extra bit of force and the two of them were even closer.

"So what's the plan?" Myka repeated what Helena said earlier. Helena grinned at her, happy that she now stood a chance with a woman as amazing as Myka Bering.

"We've got some time before we have to meet the others..." Helena said quietly.

"What?" Myka's mouth dropped open and she sat up. Helena followed her and sat up. The two women were inches from each other.

"Maybe we can just-" Helena said looking down at Myka's lips and then back up to her beautiful eyes.

"Are you coming onto me, Ms Wells?" Myka asked, intrigued.

Helena didn't speak. Instead, she moved forward, closing the small gap between their lips. They were slow at first, gentle. After a few minutes of delicately kissing each-others lips, the two began to move more quickly. The two lay back down on the bed whilst still kissing each other passionately. Helena finally pulled away from Myka's lips and began to kiss her neck gently while Myka lay on her back.


	8. Chapter 8

A knocking at their hotel door brought the two of them away from their not-sleeping activities.

"Are you guys ready or not?" Claudia called through the door. "Leena is already downstairs and we've tried calling you!"

"Uh," Myka stared up at Helena, who just shrugged in return.

"We were asleep." Myka finally called back after an uncomfortable silence.

"And now you're awake you can open the door and let me in." Claudia called back.

"What do we do?" Myka mouthed at Helena. Both women were completely naked and their clothes had been thrown off the bed across the room in random directions and it would take too long to find everything and put it on.

"Do we just tell her?" Helena whispered to Myka, who just shook her head quickly.

"Hey Claud, we'll meet you at the strip club later." Myka called out. "We fell asleep and didn't have time to shower like we wanted to."

"Fine, hurry up!" Claudia huffed before walking away.

"Now when you say we're going for a shower..." Helena winked at the woman underneath her.

"Shut up." Myka laughed as she pushed Helena off of her.

"Make me." Helena teased as she lay on her back.

"Helena-" Myka moved her wildly curled hair out of her eyes.

"I'm kidding, Myka." Helena said however the atmosphere had changed completely. Helena had threw the duvet off of her and began to pick her clothes off of the floor and put in a pile by her luggage.

"Helena, are you okay?" Myka asked.

"I'm fine." Helena said quickly.

"Good." Myka stood in the bathroom door. "Come on then."

"What?" Helena asked but then realised what Myka had been implying. The two women entered the bathroom.

...

"What took you two so long?" Claudia asked them as they met them by the side of the stage.

"Showering took longer than we thought." Myka responded. Leena watched the two of them closely before a grin escaped her lips.

"What?" Claudia asked her.

"Nothing." Leena said, trying to hide her smile by looking up at the strippers.

"What've you done so far?" Myka asked as she put on a pair of sunglasses in the already poorly-lit room.

"Talked to the security guards and pretty much just watched. We don't know how to talk to one of the strippers." Claudia responded.

"Have you tried asking for a lap dance in the back room?" Myka asked.

"Back room?" Leena queried with her smug smile again. "You certainly know a lot about strip clubs."

"I work with Pete, what were you expecting?" Myka said casually.

"Who wants to go?" Leena asked. "It'd be weird if four women asked for a lap dance."

"May I do the honours?" Helena asked.

"Go ahead, senior senior agent." Leena laughed.

"Good luck." Myka said as Helena smiled like a giddy child and walked away to ask someone where it was.

"Enjoying the strip club, ladies?" A man in his thirties asked as he put his arm around Myka and Claudia.

"We were." Claudia grumbled.

"Can I get any of you a drink?"

"We're good, thanks."

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Are you a regular here?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then I'd like to ask you some questions."

...

"It's my first time." Helena said as she entered the back room that was filled with flashing colourful lights, light fog and a stripper pole in front of a sofa and stool with music playing in the background.

"I'll go easy on you then." The stripper, who called herself Candy, said with a smug smile. She was short but she wore heels that made her Helena's height. She wore a black thong with a sexy black bra that matched her black hair and dark eyes. She had several tattoos and piercings, including a tongue stud.

"So how come the club closed for a while?" Helena asked, trying to be casual as Candy began to move sexily on the pole.

"There was a few incidents." Candy said but not wanting to go into any more detail.

"Incidents? Like what?" Helena pushed.

"You wouldn't want to know." Candy said in a whisper as she advanced onto Helena, pushing her onto the sofa.

"Try me." Helena laughed nervously.

"Some fights broke out over one of the girls, and two men died."

"How many fights were there?"

"At least one a night for a week." Candy said. "But they were fine until the last day where two men got too into it."

"Were fights normal before or was it just that one week?" Helena asked and Candy placed a finger on her lips.

"No more questions." Candy said. "What is your name?"

"Helena." Helena said as soon as Candy removed her finger from her lips.

"Well, Helena, would you like to know more about the services we offer?" Candy asked. Before Helena could ask what she meant Candy had already stuck her tongue down Helena's throat.

"Aren't I pretty?" Candy asked when she finally pulled away from Helena.

"The prettiest." Helena said


	9. Chapter 9

"Helena?" Claudia said quietly as she entered the back room to watch Helena sitting down with the stripper on her lap with her tongue down her throat.

"Aren't I pretty?" The stripper asked when she finally pulled away.

"The prettiest." Helena responded. Claudia watched in fear as Helena's eyes shimmered gold for a brief moment as she responded.

"Good." The stripper responded. "Your friend is also pretty."

"What?" Claudia gasped as the stripper had not turned to even see her but knew that she was there. Helena pulled her sight away from the stripper to glare at Claudia.

"Not as pretty as you." Helena said softly, but by now the stripper had already stood up and walked towards Claudia.

"My name is Candy, what is your name?" The stripper asked.

"We were just leaving. Helena?" Claudia took a step back but Candy had already put her claws in Claudia.

"Just relax." Candy said softly. Claudia stood still for a moment, truly confused and it was too late. Candy had already pulled Claudia closer and kissed her hard, and a moment later a similar golden shimmer reflected in Claudia's eyes.

"Candy-" Helena stood up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Claudia.

"I know." Candy grinned.

"Back off, Helena." Claudia warned.

"Back off?" Helena scoffed. "She wants me."

"No, she doesn't." Claudia said. By now Candy had taken a step back and allowed both Helena and Claudia to advance until they were in arm distance.

"I don't think you want to challenge me, Donovan." Helena laughed for a moment but her face returned to stone cold serious. Claudia pushed Helena's shoulder which had made Helena stand back but laugh again. "You want to do this, Donovan?"

"Come on then, H.G!" Claudia pushed Helena again.

"It's Helena!" Helena barked as she pushed Claudia particularly hard and made her fall onto the sofa.

"That all you got?" Claudia shouted as she pulled a tesla and aimed it at Helena. At that moment two security guards entered the room. "She's mine!" Claudia shouted as she fired at one of them. Helena took her chance and knocked the tesla out of her hands and kicked it away. Helena didn't need a tesla to beat Claudia. The second guard had put his hands up at the two woman even though they were both unarmed.

"Take your friend and leave, you are not needed here." Helena told the guard. He stood completely still for a moment, contemplating his next move, but came to the conclusion of dragging his unconscious coworker out of the room.

The two women continued arguing with a few more forceful shoves for another minute until three other security guards and a police officer ran in. Between the four of them surprising the two girls, they had managed to grab and subdue Helena and Claudia. They continued shouting insults at each other whilst being pinned to the ground. Moments later Myka and Leena ran into the room and surveyed the scene.

Helena, Claudia, three security guards and a police officer. No sign of Candy.

"Secret service." Myka flashed her badge. Leena stood back and watched the room. She was not an agent, but could sense there was something wrong.

"Myka," Leena hesitated. "Be careful."

"What's happening?" Myka asked as she picked the tesla off of the floor and held it up. The guards and police officer had moved out of the way, releasing the two women. Helena and Claudia, however, did not move from the floor.

"Claudia thinks she can just walk in here and steal my woman." Helena said, giving Claudia the stink eye.

"Your woman?" Claudia laughed. "She wanted me, deal with it."

"Come on then, Donovan!" Helena jumped to her feet, and a moment later Claudia was also on her feet.

"Don't move!" Myka shouted, moving the tesla between them. "What woman?"

" _My_ woman." Claudia said slyly.

"Excuse me?" Helena growled.

"What's her name?"

"Candy." Helena and Claudia said dreamily in unison.

"You know who that is?" Myka asked, turning to the security guards and the police officer. They all nodded. "Find her and bring her back here."

The four of them left in search of Candy, leaving the Warehouse 13 members standing around.

"Myka, be careful." Leena repeated.

"I know." Myka said under her breath. "Hands against the wall."

"Myka-" Helena said softly but Myka shook the tesla slightly, aimed at Helena. Helena immediately went silent and followed Claudia's lead and put both of their hands against the wall.

"They've been whammied, right?" Leena asked.

"They've been whammied." Myka agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Myka ended up handcuffing Helena and Claudia to separate poles in the main dancing area. The area was not being used as Myka had insisted that the club be shut down until they found the mysterious Candy who had somehow whammied Helena and Claudia. Helena and Claudia had continued to shout abuse at each other until Leena had had enough and asked for the music to be put back on to drown out their insults. Myka had gone off in search of Candy as well as the security guards and the police officer but she doubted that anyone other than Myka could possibly find Candy.

"Excuse me, when is the club reopening?" One of the strippers asked Leena.

"Depends on when we find Candy."

"So it might not open for a few days?" The stripper asked and Leena nodded. "That's outrageous!"

"We've already been out of work for a week. You know we've got bills to pay, right?" A second stripper started complaining.

"Every night this place is open there are fights. Do you really want to work here while it's dangerous?" Leena responded.

"Do we look like we have much choice?" The first stripper hissed.

"If you can tell us where Candy is then the club can be opened sooner." Leena said and the two strippers shared a glance. "What was that?"

"What was what?" The first stripper said quickly before huffing and walking away as if she was better than both of them put together.

"So this is all Candy's fault?" The remaining stripper asked.

"It appears so."

"Come with me." The stripper put and finger to her lips to tell Leena to be quiet and led her through the maze which was behind the stage. It was a quality club with a high income and it showed. Backstage was impressive with separate rooms, most-likely to keep certain strippers away from others. It wasn't particularly a large area but it was impressive with what they had done with the room.

"The club manager, Bronte is a rather impulsive and repulsive man. He often tries to invite women into his 'special room', normally tempting us with jewellery. He used to invite me but lately he's become closer to Candy." The stripper said.

"So Candy might be in this special room?"

"It's the only place I can think of where she could run to without being too noticed." She said, peering around to check no one was looking. The next thing Leena knew was that a long mirror that was on the wall had opened as a door would have and she was being pushed inside. Immediately Leena began to regret that she hadn't found Myka first as back-up, especially as Leena herself was not an agent nor did she have anything to protect herself with or collect the artefact.

The room inside made Leena uncomfortably. It consisted of a chest of drawers, a bed, and a camera. No initial sign of Candy.

"She's not in her, let's go look somewhere else." Leena said, casually pushing the stripper out of the room. "Can this lock from the outside?"

"No..." She responded. "Why?"

"She didn't completely cover her feet under the bed." Leena said. "We've got to find Myka."

"Myka?"

"Agent Bering." Leena explained. "My associate that isn't currently part crazy."

"Ah, curly haired lady. Has she ever thought of stripping?"

"Weirdly, I think she's happy with her job at the moment." Leena frowned but then called Myka. She handed the phone to the stripper, who she still did not know the name of, to direct Myka to the mirror.

"Keep your voice down." Leena reminded her. The last thing they wanted was for Candy to hear them and burst out of the special room to try and surprise attack rather than wait for backup to get her. Soon enough Myka had joined them.

"Before we barge in, what are we looking for?" Myka asked.

"Er," Leena looked at the stripper.

"Rose." The stripper introduced herself.

"Rose, did you know Candy? Has anything changed since the fights started?" Leena investigated under the watchful eye of Myka.

"Like I said, Bronte started inviting her into his special room." Rose said.

"Oh," Leena's face lit up. "And you said he tempted women with jewellery!"

"Rose, wait out here." Myka instructed as she slipped her fingers behind the mirror, preparing to rip open the door and storm the room. "Ready?"


	11. Chapter 11

Myka almost pulled the mirror off of its hinges as she ripped it open. She stormed the room as if it was her own, kicked aside the camera stand and holding the tesla ready. Leena followed her into the room but stayed close to the door to stay out of Myka's way but to block the exit in case Candy tried to make a run for it.

"Come out here, Candy." Myka announced to the room but aimed the tesla at the bed where her feet were still not properly hidden. "You whammied my friends, you made this personal. I'm giving you a chance to just come out and give us whatever you're using to affect people and we won't hurt you."

"Come out from underneath the bed, Candy." Leena said after a silence. There was another pause before the small woman rolled out from under the bed and in one swift movement she had jumped to her feet, now barefoot but with a shoe with a three inch heel in each hand with the intended idea to be used as a weapon.

"I need this. Do you have any idea how much money I make in a night now?" Candy screeched. "I have bills, I have responsibilities, and a kid brother I have to put through college. You know how much I was making until Bronte started giving me presents?"

"Just give it to us." Myka said, aiming the tesla straight at her and adjusting the settings. Myka took a breath and fired at her as Candy had suddenly stepped forward quickly in their general direction. Candy made a pained squeal as she fell to the ground and squirmed for a moment before laying restless, breathing slowly. "Leena, look for the artefact."

Myka continued to stand as a statue above Candy, aiming in case she made a sudden movement in case she was only playing unconscious. Leena dropped to her knees, pushing the camera away with a slight cringe, and started looking for bracelets, necklaces or earrings. She took them all of in turn and Myka broke her pose to hand her a neutraliser bag for Leena to throw all of the jewellery in.

"That's everything." Leena said.

"What about the ankle bracelet?" Myka asked and soon enough the ankle bracelet was also in the bag but there had been no sparks.

"Are we missing something?" Leena said.

"What about piercings?" Rose asked. "She has a few of those."

"Right." Leena began to undo all of the piercings and throwing them into the bag. When she had thought she had tossed all of them, Rose reminded her of the tongue piercing. Much less comfortably, Leena tilted the strippers head back so that her mouth opened just enough for the stud to become visible. Time passed and soon the piercing was out and in the bag. Low and behold, there was a spark.

"We've got it." Myka told Rose. "We've got to see how Claud and Helena are doing."

"Wait, is Candy going to be okay?" Rose asked.

"Oh, she'll be fine soon. She can also have the rest of her jewellery back apart from the tongue piercing." Myka said, picking out the ordinary jewellery and tossing them onto the floor beside the unconscious stripper. Myka led the way out of the special room, followed closely by Leena, leaving Candy and Rose together.

"Will you _please_ tell them to uncuff us now." Helena spoke first. The music had been turned off. Helena and Claudia were still handcuffed to separate poles and were being watched by the guards.

"They're dangerous." One of the guards said.

"They're killing machines." Myka said with a serious voice before laughing. "Uncuff them."

"What?" The guard asked.

"You heard me." Myka said. The guard shared a wary look at his coworkers but did as he was told. Myka helped Helena to her feet.

"I think I've made a fool of myself." Helena said and Myka just couldn't help but laugh at the sweetness of her accent and the embarrassment on her face.

"It's okay." Myka said. "We've got the artefact."

"What was it?"

"Tongue piercing. Now, how, I wonder, did you come into contact with it?" Myka laughed again.

"Pete's going to have a field day when he finds out my mouth was assaulted by a stripper." Helena joked.

"Pete's going to hate us." Claudia joined in.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I now need to go and brush my teeth." Helena said. "I wouldn't mind some sleep as well."

"You've already napped before the plane, on the plane, and before we came out." Leena said with a raised brow.

"You guys go back to the hotel. I'll stay here and finish up and I'll meet you guys in a bit." Myka said.

"Thanks, I need to lie down." Claudia said, and left without any arguments. Leena had linked arms with Claudia, steadying her as she walked as she had felt slightly woozy. Helena stuck around and sat on one of the chairs by the main stage. One of the guards had brought her a glass of water as she had also felt slightly ill after being whammied.

"Right, Candy's having withdraw symptoms so she's going to be dropped off at the local hospital. I thanked Rose and sent her home. The guard that was hit by the tesla is awake and is having a lie down backstage." Myka spoke to Helena, kneeling in front of her and looking up. "Bronte doesn't work tonight but he's in tomorrow so we'll talk to him then."

"Nice work, Agent Bering." Helena smiled.

"Thanks you, Agent Wells." Myka put her hands on Helena's knees to reach her face and the two kissed softly.

"Do we have to go back to the others?" Helena asked as Myka pulled away.

"Come on." Myka laughed, pulling Helena to her feet.

"Woah-" Helena staggered forward and Myka caught her.

"Still feeling ill?"

"Slightly."

"Don't worry, I've got you." Myka said softly, continuing to hold Helena before leading her back to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

Claudia and Leena hadn't wanted to talk for long. Claudia wanted to lie down as she now had a migraine and Leena was going to take care of her for the night. Myka had decided to do the same for Helena as she had also felt more ill since getting to the hotel. Myka had tucked Helena in and left a glass of water beside the bed alongside a trashcan in case she felt sick in the night. Instead of sharing the bed with Helena, Myka had made a make-do nest on the floor out of clothes and had fallen asleep although she would wake up on the hour to check on Helena. There were a few times during the night where Helena was also awake and the two had talked briefly before deciding on going back to bed although Myka knew that Helena had sleeping troubles.

* * *

Helena had passed on the breakfast that the hotel offered, and so did Claudia. The two of them had ended up sitting on the floor in Claudia's room playing with a pack of cards that came with the room as Myka and Leena had gone downstairs for food.

"So who was the better kisser, Candy or Todd?" Helena asked, trying to break the tension.

"How do you know about Todd?" Claudia said.

"The walls whisper." Helena said with a sense of gloom before cracking a smile. "Myka was telling me about everyone when I first joined because I was nervous and didn't know any of you."

"I'm glad you joined the team." Claudia said. "I didn't mean anything I said when we were whammied."

"Exactly, we were whammied." Helena repeated. "Nothing you said can be held against you."

"Thanks." Claudia said and the two of them played cards in almost silence for several minutes.

"So do you think we'll be flying back to the Warehouse tonight?" Helena finally spoke.

"We have to talk to Bronte before we go back. Hopefully Artie can't get us an immediate flight so that we can stay here a little longer." Claudia explained.

"Ah right, good." Helena said. "I really like Vegas so far- even though I did spent a portion of our time here whammied."

"So optimistic. I do wonder what has made you so positive all of the sudden." Claudia looked down at her cards with a smug smile while Helena's eyes bulged.

"Er,"

"Myka's pretty cute." Claudia said simply and continued playing as she realised she had made Helena feel uncomfortable.

Leena had been playing the same game. She had managed to bring the conversation to be about Helena over breakfast. Myka had bee as equally uncomfortable and had brushed the conversation off as quickly as she could by discussing the food which was better than she had been expecting from the hotel.

"I think one of us should stay here with the artefact rather than all four of us pushing against Bronte." Myka said.

"Well, I haven't got youth on my side as young Claudia does so I wouldn't mind another few hours of rest if that is okay with everyone." Helena. "That is if you can handle this without my help."

"I think we'll be fine, grandma." Claudia joked.

"We'll see you in a bit then." Myka said as Helena returned to their room. She had wanted to kiss Helena goodbye. Hell, she had wanted to stay with her rather than go and see the strip club owner, Bronte, and question him about the jewellery. Leena wanted to spend some more time in the field and Claudia wanted to prove that the hang-over equivalent after being whammied did not affect her as badly as it appeared to be affecting Helena.

They had been told that Bronte would be around at lunch time to deal with the official matters of the day before. When they had entered they knew it was him immediately. He work a brown suit with a salmon shirt with rings on every finger and had a tattoo over one eyebrow and above his lip. He was talking to one of the security guards that had been there the night before. About a dozen strippers were hanging around, talking between them. As they had entered everyone had turned to look at the three of them, judging them and potentially blaming them for shutting down the club the night before.

"Agent Bering," Myka introduced herself to Bronte.

"Adrian Brontello, but everyone just calls me Bronte." He introduced and shook Myka's hand with his greasy paw.

"We wanted a word with you in private." Myka said, walking into the back room where Candy had whammied Helena and Claudia. Bronte followed her as Leena and Claudia stayed in the main room and talked with the others.

"What can I help you with, Agent Bering?" Bronte said.

"I want to know about the jewellery you gave Candy." Myka said, straight forward.

"Why, did you want some jewellery for yourself, Agent?" Bronte smiled. "It doesn't come free."

"I'm not interested in you, Bronte." Myka said coldly. "My interests lie in where you got the tongue stud. You're the one who gave it to Candy, right?"

"The tongue stud?" Bronte laughed. "That wasn't even new but she still wanted it."

"Where'd you get it?"

"A charity shop." Bronte laughed. "The guy said it was from this exotic dancer, one of the best, from a long time ago. I didn't believe him but it was something cheap I could pawn off onto Candy."

"That is so unhygenic." Myka commented.

"And I care because?" Bronte laughed again before leaving her and rejoining the others. Myka cringed at the thought of it before rejoining Claudia and Leena.

Myka had sat Candy down and explained everything that had happened and suggested talking to a police officer about Bronte. Candy had also calmed down a significant amount over the last twelve hours. She had gone to hospital where they had taken her blood pressure and a blood sample but discharged her almost immediately as they believed she was healthy enough. She was in a completely frame of mind now. Myka had the picture of Candy standing barefoot, prepared to probably stab Myka in the neck with her three inch heels. Now Candy was completely different.

"Thank you for everything, Agent Bering." Candy said softly.

"Get some rest, Candy."

"It's Henrietta." Candy winked at Myka before swanning away to apologise to the other strippers for causing problems but managed to push as much of the blame onto Bronte as she could.

"Let's go back to the hotel." Claudia said with Leena by her side.


	13. Chapter 13

Myka had sat Candy down and explained everything that had happened and suggested talking to a police officer about Bronte. Candy had also calmed down a significant amount over the last twelve hours. She had gone to hospital where they had taken her blood pressure and a blood sample but discharged her almost immediately as they believed she was healthy enough. She was in a completely frame of mind now. Myka had the picture of Candy standing barefoot, prepared to probably stab Myka in the neck with her three inch heels. Now Candy was a completely different person from her make-up and clothing to her posture.

"Thank you for everything, Agent Bering." Candy said softly.

"Get some rest, Candy."

"It's Henrietta." Candy winked at Myka before swanning away to apologise to the other strippers for causing problems but managed to push as much of the blame onto Bronte as she could.

Everything had wrapped up and they had all met in the Casino to try and make the most of their time in Las Vegas before their flight. Artie had been reasonable and not had booked the first flight back but had offered them another eight hours in Vegas as Pete and Steve had also finished their mission early and was to arrive at the same time as they were at the Warehouse. Claudia had continued to try and contact Steve, and Steve had tried to contact her, but they had kept missing each other. Claudia, in the end, had decided that it would just be best to talk in person rather than on the phone. Claudia had went to Leena for comfort and advice previously but now all Claudia wanted to do was to get her mind off of her best friend by gambling to pass the time.

"I still don't feel particularly well." Helena said bluntly. Claudia had dragged her from looking after the tongue stud in the hotel room down to the hotel casino. Claudia was adamant that because she felt fine after being whammied Helena should also feel fine after being whammied but it was like hangovers- the older you get, the worse they become.

"Are you up for flying back tonight?" Leena asked sympathetically.

"I'll be fine in a few hours but I think I need to lie down." Helena said before dropping to the ground where she had been standing although she was still conscious. The gentleman who had been playing poker at a close table had rushed to her aid but Helena brushed him off. "I meant to do that, but that you anyways."

"That you?" The man repeated.

"She's had a bit too much to drink, she meant to say thank you." Claudia lied to the gentleman for her.

"Maybe we should've let her sleep upstairs for a little longer." Myka suggested.

"I couldn't sleep anyways." Helena said. "Just give me a minute down here."

"Excuse me, is everything okay?" One of the employees had come over to check on Helena.

"Ah yes, top notch." Helena smiled before putting her head back and relaxing.

"We were just going to help her to her room." Myka explained to him. "She's fine."

"Come on, HG." Claudia said as she helped Myka pull Helena to her feet, supporting her under the arms.

"It's Helena." Helena reminded her.

"Sorry, old habits. Let's go, Helena." Claudia corrected herself. Leena collected their things and followed them up to the hotel room where Helena was gently thrown onto her bed and wrapped tightly with the duvet.

"You're okay, grandma." Claudia joked as Helena moaned in slight pain.

"Give us some privacy, please." Myka asked. Claudia and Leena shrugged and left quickly, hiding their smug smiles. "What's up?" Myka asked her softly.

"Vodka is not my friend." Helena said. "Or a half dozen little bottles isn't."

"So this is from being whammied?" Myka asked.

"The whammy pain ended slightly after you left to speak with Bronte." Helena said. "But you left me with a mini fridge filled with alcohol."

"Any particular reason you were drinking like that?" Myka asked, gently running her hand through Helena's hair.

"I was afraid that when we got back to the Warehouse you would ignore me."

"Ignore you?"

"Pretend that nothing had happened. I was afraid that you'd pretend that there was nothing between us."

"Listen to me, Helena." Myka looked deep into Helena's eyes and smiled. "I promise you that that is not going to happen. I mean, we'll have to be quiet and professional at first."

"I know."

"But I want this to keep happening between us." Myka leaned forward and quickly pecked Helena on the lips.

"You make me blush, Agent Bering." Helena laughed.

"And you make me smile, Agent Wells."


	14. Chapter 14

The plane back to South Dakota was much more lighthearted. As Artie had booked the plane tickets in one go the four women sat together, talking quietly to themselves about their trip to Vegas and how much of it they would tell Pete. In the end they had decided that what they tell him will depend on how he's acting, although they were reluctant to divulge the fact that both Helena and Claudia had shared spit with a stripper. Although Myka did internally file it away in her mind.

Both Pete and Steve had just arrived back at the Warehouse within the hour of them arriving. The two men were talking light-heartedly as Artie ignored them and worked on for the next ping. Pete stood and talked down to Steve who was sat behind a desk. Myka had driven them back from the airport, dropping Leena off at Leena's Bed and Breakfast. Helena had immediately walked through the office of the Warehouse and into the actually warehouse to shelf the tongue stud and to deal with whatever chaos Artie may have missed whilst cleaning up Pete's attempt at inventory.

"Claudia, Myka." Pete nodded to the two women who stuck around in the office.

"Pete." Myka responded, trying to be polite but coming across as cold.

"How was..." Claudia's voice trailed off.

"Denver." Pete filled her in. "It was good, just a simple snag, bag, and tag."

"I heard that you girls got to spend a few days in Vegas." Steve said, trying to make conversation.

"It was good, yeah. It was a crazy night but the next day we got to spend some time in the casino after we wrapped everything up the next morning. So... yeah." Claudia said, trying to force the conversation to the point where the awkwardness just made her wish she was back at the strip club challenging Helena, master of Kenpo, to a fight.

"Are you okay, Claud?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine." Claudia responded.

"Jinx, that's girl code. She's not actually fine." Pete whispered loudly to Steve.

"Are you kidding me, Lattimer?" Myka raised her voice. "We can hear you."

"You children need to sort out your problems or I'll send you to your rooms." Artie called out, only semi-listening.

"Haha, very funny." Pete responded.

"Pete!" Myka bursted out, waving out her hand so fiercely that a stack of papers went flying off of the desk. Myka nursed her hand for a moment as six hundred pieces of paper scratched against her flesh but she simply brushed it off almost immediately. "Can you be serious for once?"

"I can't be Serious, I'm Pete." Pete said, laughing at what he thought was the best dad-joke of the century but the response was Myka storming from the room in search of Helena so that she could rant and see her. This left Claudia in the room with the currently frustrating Pete and her best friend who she hasn't talked to in about two weeks.

"That wasn't your best joke." Steve broke the ice once again.

"Are you kidding?" Pete exclaimed, clapping his hands together and thinking intensely for a moment. "Why is she so emotional lately?"

"The question you might want to ask is why you're being such a jerk lately." Claudia commented.

"A jerk? Me?" Pete took a step back, confused and bewildered. He had considered himself a fun and friendly guy. It hit him all at once at the realisation that his jokes were not as harmless as he consciously thought. Instead it was just pent-up anger that Myka had blatantly rejected him after he had put himself out on the line for her. She made it clear to him that they would never be an item.

"You should talk to her." Artie said.

"Are you still listening?" Pete said.

"I also agree, you've been incredibly distracted and heartless lately." Artie said with little care.

"Heartless?" Pete repeated.

"Okay Pooh-bear, we don't need your help." Claudia told Artie. "Although we wouldn't mind some cookies."

" _Wouldn't mind some cookies._ " Artie parroted back in a childish voice as he left the room.

"Artie's right though." Steve said, and Pete shot him a warning glance. "I meant that he was right when he said that you should talk to Myka."

Pete didn't need anymore time to think. The realisation was enough for him to want to apologise to everyone, starting with Myka. He stormed from the room, marching at marine speed in search of Myka, who had gone to Helena to rant and for comfort.

"So that just leaves us then." Steve observed.

"Look, I said some things that I shouldn't have said and I am so sorry. I've hated the fact that you were made at me and I can't imagine losing my best friend." Claudia blurted out, not leaving space for Steve to intercept but just left him watching her every move, analysing her as he would when detecting for lies from everyone else.. "And I don't want to make excuses and an apology won't fix everything but look at me, I'm telling the truth and-"

"Claud," Steve finally managed to cut her off. "I can't imagine losing my best friend over something like this."

"Yeah?" Claudia looked down at him in hope.

"I shouldn't have left it that long." Steve explained. "I apologise for that. I'm not angry, Claudia. It's okay."

"Really?"

"I promise you." Steve said.

"Hug?" Claudia asked, testing the waters.

"I would but I can't stand without Pete hoisting me up." Steve tried to joke.

"What?" Claudia moved around to see the other side of the desk where she could clearly see Steve's leg in a purple cast. "What happened? Who do I have to kill?"

"Calm down, Claud." Steve laughed. "We were only in Denver for about an hour when we found the guy abusing an artefact and I ended up being airborne for a little part of it. That was interesting until I remembered gravity."

"Are you okay? Are you in pain?" Claudia said.

"I'm on medication right now but Artie was just seeing if there's any helpful artefacts with minimal side affects for me." Steve explained. "Pete nabbed the artefact in record time and got me to a hospital. Man of the hour when he's not in that mood."

"I know." Claudia said.

"So how was Vegas? I want details, girl." Steve said, patting the desk for Claudia to sit on.

"Don't tell Pete because it'll kill him but..." Claudia leaned in and turned the whole trip into a massive joke to lift Steve's spirits. Claudia left out no details about what had happened, including the tongue action with the stripper, but did leave out her suspicions between Myka and Helena. She wanted to talk to him about it but she wanted to talk to Myka first to find out what was going to happen next. She especially did not want Pete to somehow find out because that would crush him.


	15. Chapter 15

Finding Helena in the Warehouse was a nightmare but Myka found her after almost five minutes of looking up and down aisles for her British partner. Eventually Myka was victorious not only in finding Helena, but somehow remaining unnoticed. In an attempt to sneak up on her and attempt to scare her light-heartedly, Myka approached with high-hopes. Helena, being the Kenpo-ninja that she was, knew what Myka was doing immediately, and turned just as Myka jumped out at her.

"Hey," Helena said with a sweet smile, knowing full well that she had just ruined Myka's attempt of scaring her.

"Damn." Myka pulled a face.

"What can I do for you?" Helena asked, trying to not laugh at Myka's funny face.

"Pete was getting on my last nerve and I just had to get out of there." Myka explained.

"Have you talked to him about any of this?" Helena asked. "It's not good to keep it all bottled up. I mean, look at Pete. He's bottling up his emotions and he's reacting like a fourteen year old boy and you've reacted to his reactions by..."

"What?" Myka tilted her head as Helena had paused, overcome with a realisation.

"You're not just interested in me because Pete's being unkind and you need comfort from someone?" Helena asked.

"What? No!"

"I will get Agent Jinx here to do his lie-detector thing, don't think I won't."

"Helena," Myka took a step closer and looked deeply into Helena's beautiful brown eyes. "I'm not interested in you because of anything Pete did."

"Promise?" Helena said.

"I promise you." Myka took another step forward. The two women embraced in a warm hug. Myka nuzzled her face into Helena's neck and breathed in the welcoming scent and hoped that it would never end, but everything must end. The two women finally pulled away from the hug. The hug was exactly what Myka had needed and Helena was always in secret need for comfort after the loss of her daughter, although she would never admit it- even after all this time.

"What are we going to do?" Myka asked.

"You mean about us or about Pete?" Helena asked then made a joke. "Because in a fight I could take Pete."

"I bet you could." Myka laughed.

"Don't tempt me, I shall defend your honour." Helena made Myka laugh harder.

"I love spending time with you." Myka blurted out.

"The feeling is mutual." Helena brushed the hair from Myka's face.

"I don't know if this is premature, but I was wondering if we could go on a date at some point."

"Look, Myka-"

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it, okay?" Myka cut her off.

"Let me finish." Helena punched her playfully. "I think we should keep this quiet for a while until we're completely stable. I really do want to go on dates with you, Myka."

"We just have to be quiet about them." Myka said to herself and then agreed. "That's completely doable."

"Granted that we don't get a ping, will you accompany me to the theatre tonight?" Helena asked with a childish smile.

"The theatre sounds perfect." Myka grinned.

"I'll make the appropriate arrangements and test you."

"Text." Myka corrected her.

"I'll text you." Helena laughed to try and hide her blushing.

"I can't wait." Myka leaned forward again and kissed her on the cheek before swanning away, thinking about how cute Helena was.

* * *

Pete was ninety seconds behind Myka. He had spotted her walking through the aisles but had been reluctant to call out to her from such a distance. Instead he picked up the pace to try and keep her in his sights. Finally Myka stopped to look down an aisle for a moment before Pete watched her creep out of his vision. Pete jogged along the next aisle, intrigued with what she was doing but not wanting to distract her. Pete found the perfect spot to watch Myka interact with Helena, the only other person who was in the actually Warehouse as he had left Claudia and Jinx in the office and Artie had grumbled and waddled away.

Pete could not hear them from his perch but he had learned to read lips from his deaf sister. It was a skill that had come in handy, but was not helpful from that angle as he could only see what Helena was saying as he could only see the back of Myka's head.

He watched curiously, leaning in at times and doubting what he was reading.

 _Could it be true?_ Pete asked himself. They seemed fairly close. Pete's questions had been answered as Myka kissed Helena on the cheek and left. Pete wanted to follow her to ask questions, or possibly come out of hiding and tell Helena he had been listening the entire time. Something in him, however, stopped him from doing that. Pete turned and quietly marched through the maze which was the Warehouse to get as far away from the two women as he could so that he could not be found listening to their private conversations. Something told Pete that no one would appreciate that, especially after how he had been acting since Myka had rejected him. But now Pete understood why Myka had been so definitive in her response; she wasn't attracted to him as she was attracted to Helena.


	16. Chapter 16

Myka got the text in the early evening with the time they should meet and what they were going to watch. Univille was not a large place and offered not much variety, but it was good enough. There hadn't been a ping and everyone was allowed to go home and rest for the evening. They all went to their own rooms and took the evening off but when it was time the two women crept from their rooms and just outside the front door leading into Leena's Bed and Breakfast.

"Wow." Helena said. "You look especially lovely this evening, Agent Bering."

"Why, thank you Agent Wells." Myka linked arms with Helena and the two women started walking towards their cars. "May I say that you also look amazing."

"You may." Helena laughed as she climbed into Myka's car. Myka drove them to the theatre that was for some reason on other edge of Univille. The closest car space was also a small trek away from the theatre. When they arrive they found that it was relatively quiet with only two other couples and a small family joining them in the small theatre. The play wasn't anything spectacular, but it was certainly one of the best evenings for the both of them as they held hands and watched. Every now and then, during a shock or a twist, one of them would tighten the hand, followed by the other squeezing their hand back which led to a sweet glance and smile.

"Delightful," Helena laughed, clapping away as it finished. The rest of the audience also clapped, whistled and cheered to fill the hall, making the actors and actresses grin. It was a small town, and talent was scarce but that just meant it was just appreciated all the more when you found it. At least, that's what Myka was thinking as she watched Helena clap and grin as the actors and actresses took their final bows.

"Delightful." Myka repeated, looking up to Helena who had stood almost immediately to show her approval of the performance.

"Right, back to Leena's?" Helena asked as soon as the clapping died down and the small audience started to leave the theatre. The two women were the last ones out of the exit and started walking at a slow pace back to Myka's car.

"I guess. It's starting to get late and an educated guess suggests that Artie will have work for us tomorrow morning." Myka said.

"Right," Helena stopped. "It'll be weird sleeping without you beside me. I know we've only done it over the last few days but it feels right. It feels like it's been a lot longer than just a few days."

"I know what you mean." Myka said. "I would love to share a room with you tonight but we want to keep this quiet, right? That means they can't find us in bed together."

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but I believe Claudia and Leena already know." Helena brushed away a lock of hair out of Myka's face. "And Steve's a human lie detector."

"I just don't want to throw this in Pete's face." Myka said softly. "I already hurt him enough, I don't want to throw a relationship in his face."

"A relationship?" Helena smiled.

"Sorry, I-" Myka stammered.

"I like it." Helena grinned. "I'm in a relationship with Myka Bering."

"And I'm in a relationship with Helena Wells."

"Hey," Helena batted Myka's arm. "Thank you for always using my name. I'm not just initials, unlike what the others might think."

"Helena." Myka said softly, linking arms with Helena and resuming a fast past back to the car. It was starting to get cold in South Dakota, and Artie said that soon enough it will be snowing. Helena had expressed great interest in the impending snowfall but the rest of us knew what that meant. Roads closed, planes not taking off, eating off of rations rather than fresh food as all the stores would not be open. They wouldn't be able to travel when they received a ping. Instead they would all have to haul up at Leena's Bed and Breakfast until the roads were clear enough to travel. Myka had a distinct memory after the last great snowfall in South Dakota, there was absolutely no travelling and the roads were far to dangerous to even attempt it, and yet Mrs Frederic had still managed to make an appearance and then disappear into thin air as if she was never actually there.

"We could always sleep in your car." Helena suggested.

"And what happens when Claudia wakes us up in the morning and finds two agents missing?" Myka laughed at the notion of Artie getting frizzled and touchy whilst Pete had to deal with him.

"Good point." Helena laughed as well, also imagining Pete having to deal with a stressed out Artie. Myka started her car and drove through the seemingly abandoned town. Those that had been in the theatre only minutes before had already scattered and went home. The roads were clear and Myka shivered at the feeling that the town was so quiet. It was unnerving and unnatural in her eyes. She had grown up in Colorado Springs, and this sort of quiet was always new to her, evening though she had been dealing with it the entire time she had been an agent at the Warehouse.

"So, what do you want to do?" Helena asked as Myka crept the car into it's space outside Leena's Bed and Breakfast so that it did not make as much noise as it would have it she had don't it at the usual speed. Myka took the key out of the ignition.

"Pete's probably still up reading one of his comic books." Myka said. "Maybe go back in quietly and hope he doesn't notice."

"He didn't notice us leaving."

"He was probably watching a movie." Myka said. "When everyone knows we're in a relationship we can share a bed again here."

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow, then." Helena said. Helena kissed Myka on the cheek.

"First thing tomorrow." Myka repeated back. She thanked Helena for a nice night and watched Helena sneak into the house first. Myka locked her car, counted to twenty and followed her inside, going straight to her own room on her own.


End file.
